New Year 2002
by Rogue Cnidarian
Summary: Daniel spends New Year in the infirmary. DanielJanet friendship; mild ust; fluff.


**Title:** New Year's 2002  
**Category:** Daniel/Janet pre-ship  
**Rating/spoilers, etc:** G. Vague _Meridian_. 1000 words.  
**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Written for holdouttrout's holiday party.  
Prompt: Television

**----**

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I'm not releasing Daniel tonight." If there was a hint of frustration in Janet Frasier's tone it was only because they'd had this conversation three times already.

"But it's—"

"New Year's Eve. I know. I'm sorry."

She was. Really. Not least of all because it meant she'd be missing the festivities too. But it hadn't been her decision to have SG-1 go on a two-day mission on December 30th. And it wasn't her fault Daniel had tripped and ripped a hole in his leg which he had then dragged through the mud on the way back to the gate, getting an infection for his trouble.

Janet gestured through to the infirmary and its single occupant. "Go on. I've got to try and arrange someone to give Cass a lift to the New Year's Eve party. When I get back I want you all to leave Daniel in peace to get some rest."

The uninjured members of SG-1 trooped forlornly into the ward. Janet sighed and reached for the phone.

After speaking to Laura's mother and then Cassie, Janet went to join the little gaggle, standing around Daniel's bed like mourners at a funeral.

"Cassie can get there?" Daniel was looking anxiously at her around Teal'c's shoulder.

"Yes, her best friend's mother is able take her," Janet assured as Daniel's expression relaxed in relief.

"It's bad enough that you are missing out without having Cassie's evening ruined too. All because of a stupid stumble." Daniel was evidently irritated with himself.

"Always with the tripping…" The Colonel's voice held a mix of exasperation and affection. Suddenly he turned to Janet, looking alarmed. "Hold on! Cassie is going by herself?"

Janet blinked. "Er, yes…"

"She's not a little girl anymore, Sir." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. What about, you know. Boys."

Sam gasped and caught Janet's eye. "You don't mean..! Stinky-stinky boys?!"

Janet brought a hand to her mouth in mock-horror. "Oh no! They're the worst type!" Then she stopped. "Actually, no – they're the second worst. The worst type are the boys who never become men. They stay as little boys forever, flicking peanuts at your head, playing with your saline drips and," she had made her way around the bed, "using the defibrillator paddles to make cheese toasties!" The final words were punctuated with a finger jab to the offender's chest.

"They were very tasty," the Colonel said by way of justification.

"I'm sure they were. Do it again and I'll castrate you," Janet said in a conversational tone.

"Ah, are you even trained to do that?" he asked, trying for flippant and falling a little short.

"No. But when using a blunt spoon, I'm not trained to do anything." Janet raised a single eyebrow.

Daniel sniggered and tried to disguise it behind a cough. At least he had cheered up.

The telephone shrilled from her office. Colonel O'Neill muttered something about being saved by the bell as she went to answer it and by the time she got back Daniel was alone.

"Jack decided to leave with some of his dignity intact," Daniel explained with a grin.

She smiled back. "Clever man."

Daniel's face turned sombre. "I'm sorry, Janet. Sorry you're stuck here tonight."

"Daniel, stop it. I'm fairly sure you didn't do it deliberately. These things happen. Admittedly they do seem to happen to you more than anyone else…" She shook her head. "Tell you what, how about you get some sleep now and then I'll get a television set up in here and wake you in time to see the New Year in?"

-----

Daniel woke to the noise of far-off cheering. Initially he couldn't figure out where he was or what was making the noise, but as other details permeated the haze of sleep his brain caught up. Infirmary. Infected leg.

New Year's Eve.

It was only when he tried to sit up that he noticed Janet was in a seat next to his bed, slumped forward so her head rested on her arm next to him. He had to smile. He'd felt guilty for keeping her at work on such a night, but looking at her now, her features relaxed in sleep, he couldn't help wondering if he'd done her a favour.

He squinted at the television. Five minutes to midnight. He glanced back down, wondering whether to wake her. As he watched, her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek and he found himself the focus of intense brown scrutiny.

"Hi"

She sat up abruptly. "God, what time is it?"

He stifled his laugh. "Nearly midnight."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a couple of minutes." He held up a hand. "And before you ask, I feel fine. Whatever you put on my leg stings a little, but I guess that means it's working." A series of pops took his attention back to the screen. The sky over Times Square was alight with fireworks.

He sat up further and turned towards Janet, his lip curled in a wry smile, "Happy New Year."

"Yeah….Happy New Year. Please let this not be you starting as you mean to go on," she said, giving him a severe look.

He batted his eyelashes at her. She raised her eyebrow. Why did that never work on her? He pouted slightly. "Don't I get a New Years hug?"

She sighed and donned a bemused expression. "Oh, alright then. But don't go telling the troops. They might think I'm going soft."

Daniel grinned as she leant over. She smelt faintly of soap – something floral he'd long ago begun to associate with safety and home. The hug was brief and he was disengaging when she dropped a kiss on his head. She pulled back for a moment and then returned to the hug. He held her, unsure of what else to do.

"Glad you're here this year, Daniel." Her voice was muffled by his shoulder and she clung to him tighter. "Really glad."

He tilted his head, nudging her with his chin. His planned kiss to the cheek went awry and ended up landing on the corner of her mouth. She pulled back, unable to meet his eyes. She blushed and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks too.

He leant forward to catch her eye. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

-----

**Fin**


End file.
